


The Hell is That?

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Two and a Half Mercs [2]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: First time meeting Kodi :3, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 05:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11098203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: The day Knot brings home Kodi.





	The Hell is That?

**Author's Note:**

> MORE of Kodi.

Knot opened the door with a loud bang, per usual, and Orca lifted his eyes away from the task at hand. He stared for a moment, seeing the duffle in Knot’s right hand and then squinting as he noticed the left hand held close to his chest. It took him no time to figure out that Knot was holding something small in his hand, and that said thing was _moving_. It's been buttoned mostly into Knot’s shirt, either for safekeeping or for the fact that it kept walking off.

Orca would put money on the latter.

“What the fock is that?” Orca grumbled, gesturing towards his friend as he put the lid back on the red sauce. Damn stuff was bubbling up a storm and he didn’t feel like cleaning the already messy stove.

The other smirked, tossing the duffle on the couch carelessly and closing the door with his foot. “The payment,” Knot said matter-of-factly, nodding towards said money. “What, ya think I work for free now, eh?”

“Smartass,” Orca chuckled, walking closer to the other man with a narrowing of his eyes. “Seriously, the hell is that thing?”

The older mercenary puts both hands around the squirming thing at his chest and lifted it up and out of his shirt, thus into better view. It was a dog, Orca assumed, a scrawny, sickly looking dog. With weird ears and a definitely not fuzzy body. All in all, it looked kind of ugly.

“This is Kodi,” Knot introduced the bleary-eyed, dark furred creature. “She’s a wee cub now but wait ‘till she gets big and bad, eh?”

Orca frowned, lifting a hand to touch at Kodi’s head and frowning even more when Knot pulled away before he was chastised him with a serious, “Careful bru, she’s real thin.”

“Alright, lemme just touch the damned thing,” He grunted in reply as Knot continued to give him a stern look. His palm fell lightly across the cub’s back, and he noticed that he could count all the ribs on with his fingertips if he wanted to, and feel the jagged curve of her spine. Thin was an understatement. “Where’d you find her?” Orca asked, glancing up to watched Knot carefully.

The man shrugged, walking over the counter and shrugging his backpack off. He set the cub on the granite counter along with his supplies from the job, both of which were covered in dirt and grime.

“Underground sort of market for trading animals. Whole buncha ‘em too. Some exotic birds, few bigger cats and two of these guys. The other one didn’t make it,” He noted with a final sniff, crouching down to get a better look at the cub, petting at her side with his fingertips. “Both of ‘em real small, shouldn’t be away from the mother this young, ya know. Kind of a shame.”

Orca leaned on the counter beside Knot and watched the both of them. “What kind of animal is she?”

“Hyena is what they told me… spotted hyena, but we can’t see her spots ‘till she’s a bit older,” Knot zipped open his backpack and pulled out a plastic bag, unceremoniously dumping the contents onto the counter. “They gave me a few things after I offered to take her.”

Orca looked over the objects with a raised brow. A few bottles, nipples for said bottles and a large pack of white powder.

“Baby stuff,” Knot said, motioning towards her. “They needed to hand feed her, but they didn’t… guys said she’s a lost cause anyways, too thin to come back, but…” He scooped the cub up with one hand and looked her over fondly. “I’ve always liked a challenge.”

-:-

“I’d like to start grinding up meat into this when she gets older,” Knot commented as he shook the bottle up, the milk warm in his hand. Orca watched him with a bemused smile. Seeing his friend with baby gear was something he’d never even thought of seeing.

It was mildly hilarious as well as alarming.

“Yeah?” Orca grumbled, turning his head to look at Kodi, who sat curled up on a pillow atop the counter. “Red meat, make it some sort of half and half smoothie. We got a blender, eh?”

Knot gave a contemplative hum in agreement before he took the cub off the pillow and headed for the couch. With a grunt, he plopped down there and situated Kodi into the cradle of his left arm, while using the right to funnel the bottle’s nipple into her mouth. “S’alright now, kid. Ya can eat,” The man commented, voice low and soothing.

Orca followed them, leaning over the back of the couch with a curious grunt. He watched as Kodi bit at the bottle and made a little chirping sound, the first little gurgle that Orca had heard come from her tiny frame.

“Ah, there we go,” Knot said cheerfully, smiling big and wide. “Might be hope for her after all!”

**Author's Note:**

> I love Kodi she is pure af.   
> It felt weird writing the word 'nipple'... ;w;


End file.
